This invention relates to rakes used on tractors. More particularly this invention relates to a method of raking by adapting a rear hydraulic blade on a tractor.
Tractors and other vehicles are frequently equipped with a hydraulic blade. The hydraulic blade can be lifted, lowered, and pressed down with hydraulic power. Generally the need for a rake is not as great as a blade and many tractors on which a rake could be used to advantage, already have a blade.
There is a need for a rake attachment for a blade on a tractor. Compared to the cost of a rake attachment for a tractor, the cost of a rake attachment to a blade is minimal. The blade itself can be used for support of the rake. Once a rake is attached to the blade the hydraulic controls of the blade can operate the rake. Installation onto a blade is quicker and easier than removing the blade and installing an entire rake to the tractor. The space required for storage of a blade attachment is a fraction of the space required for an entire rake. There is a real need for an inexpensive rake attachment for a tractor blade.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a method of raking with a tractor having a rear hydraulic blade. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose an inexpensive and effective hydraulically controlled rake for a tractor having a blade. It is a further object of this invention to disclose a rake attachment for a tractor that will minimize storage space requirements.
One aspect of this invention provides for a method of raking with a tractor having a rear horizontally elongated hydraulic blade comprising the following steps: providing a horizontally elongate member adapted to be carried adjacent, parallel to, and beneath the bottom portion of the blade, said member having teeth spaced along and extending downwardly therefrom; providing blade attachment means affixed along the elongate member for releasably attaching the member beneath the bottom portion of the blade; and, releasably attaching the elongate member to the blade on the tractor. The rake attachment can not only be dragged behind the tractor like most rakes; but additionally, it can be pressed downwardly with the hydraulic mechanism on the blade.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention the elongated member comprises a channel, the blade attachment means comprises arms which extend from opposite side portions of the channel and surround the blade, and the teeth comprise hardened replaceable bolts.
Various other objects, advantages and features of novelty which characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims which form part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its users, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and description, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.